all american girl
by bookworm2341
Summary: this story is based off the song "all american girl" by carrie underwood. Renee and charlie wanted a baby charlie wanted a boy what happens 16 years later and there little GIRL is falling for the football star? please read and review thnx all human
1. Chapter 1

this story is inspired by a song called "all american girl" by Carrie Underwood so i hope you like R&R ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Charlies pov

i just got a call for saying that Renee went into labor.i can't believe it i just found out that Renee is pregnat 9 months ago and now its time for him to come.  
since we got married 3 years ago we have been trying to get pregnet and finnaly we got our preyers anwsered with this little guy. i've been planing for him to arive i can't wait till i teach him how to play football,  
paceball everything. i can see it now captin leading his team to the finnals. oh gosh i can't wait.

it's to bad i have to work right now. i would love to be there with her i love her so much. once i get off i'm going to race to the hospital just so i can be with them.

~*~*~*~* 4 hours later *~*~*~*~

my shift just ended all i had to do was clock out and head to the hospital. so i grabbed my coat and was out the door to my car. i spead all the wy there. and because i was a cop i got away with it. well not just cop i just got the job for police chief today so i can't wait to tell Renee and our little gy can grow up and go into the family bussinis.

when i got to the hospital i ran to the reseptionest "Swan, Renee Swan."

"oh yes she is in room 208"

"thank you" i said and ran. i passed by alot of room of differnt colors. when i got to her room i knocked quietly just incase she was asleep

"come in" i heard Renee said. so i opened the door and walked in, there she was she looked tired "Charlie" she said and a smil apeared on her face.

"hey sorry i couldn't be there for the birth i had to work and i just go prumoted isn't that great?"

"oh my gosh you got chief? oh honey that's great."

"so hows out little guy where is he?"

"oh charlie."she said with a upset expression

"what what's wrong?" i asked

she reached over for the intercom and hit the nurse button. "how can i help you " a voice asked.

"can you please bring in the baby my husband is hear and would like to see."

"yes of corse we'll be right in." the voice said

"ranee whats wrong?" just then the door opened and a nurse came in and in her hands was a pink blanket.

well that changes things. "would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked me. i looked to Ranee for aproval and she nodded with a smile. so i nodded, the nurse came closer and but her in my arm's. "now support her head and your good to go." the nurse said. i looked down at the little girl in my arm's and you know what? she was beautiful, and right then i knew that she had me wrapped around her finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay well please tell me what you thing so far tell me if i should contiue or not. i know it's short right now but its just the beginning so please tell me what you think. thanks

bookworm2341/Morgan 


	2. Chapter 2

well here it is chapter 2 please r&r thanksoh and this story is not all in Charlies POV it's just that Bella isn't really in the story yet so its ing his thanks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlies POV

as i looked at her the nurse asked "what are you going to name her?"

i looked at Renee she looked at me then said. "well since it's a girl i was thinking naming her after your great grand mother charlie. Isabella, Isabella Marie(sp?) Swan." she looked at me.

i nodded my head."i love it." i said and looked back down at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

over the years Bella (thats what we call her) her gone from my little girl to a beautiful young woman.

from her first birthday; to her first day of pre-school. ah i remember that day.

~~~~~Bella is 3 or 4 now~~~~~

"mommy i dont want to go" she said as she clung to her leg.

"sweety it's going to be fine... your going to make a lot of new friends, and you can make pretty things." Renee said

then Bella got up and came to my leg and looked up at me. "daddy do i have to go? i really dont need anyone but you and mommy."

i was about to tell her that she didn't have to when Renee gave a look and boy if looks could kill... id be dead right now. so i sighed and shook my head "i'm sorry Bells but you have to go you'll have a great time." i said and she began to cry so i scooped her up and held her close to me and tried to calm her down.

after about a minute she stopped crying and looked up at me. "will you come with me?" she asked.

i nodded and said "but only for a minute because i need to get to work and if i dont work we wont have money and we dont want that do you?" she shook her head and was happy again. i set her down and she grabbed one of my hands and one of Renee's hands and lead the way into the school building.

we walked up the stairs to room 119. Renee knocked on the door, a woman opened it. "oh hello" she said and bent down to Bells level and said "hello my name is whats your name?" Bella looked up at me i nodded

so she said quietly "Bella"

"well what a pretty name." said

"thank you"

"can i see her now?" a little high pitched voice asked. "please i've been waiting nicly." the voice said, thats when a little girl came out of the door. "hi i'm Alice we are going to be the best of friends i just know it." the girl... i mean Alice said. she came and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the room a few seconds later i could hear her laughter and i had tears in my eyes.

"don't worrie first time is always hardest tomorrow will be better." said. "would you like to stay for a bit and watch?" she asked.

"no thank you i have to get to work." i looked back to Bella one more time. Renee and i walked out to the cars. we said goodbye to eachother and we went our differnt ways.

~~~~pesentday~~~~

"hey dad i have to get to school now so i'll see you later" Bella said

and with that she was out the door and she started the truck that you can hear half a mile away; was off to school. then i just realized i was late for work so i got up, put my dishes in the sink and out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guy's here is the third chapter i hope you like it. oh and it's in Bella's Pov enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's POV

(A/N oh i forgot to tell you in the last chapter that it has been 16 years later)

"hey dad i got to get to school now so i'll see you later." i said and went out to my truck i through my bag in the seat next to meand started my truck. my dad got it for me he's just worried about me so he got me this truck that can total any car that it come in contact with. i love it, he also got it for free witch i'm happy about. he got it from his bestfriend Billy Blackwho's son is one of my friends Jacob Black. it's a red rusted truck and it's all mine just perfect.

Jacob live on a reservaiton called La Push i go see him now and then but he always comes with Billy to watch the games on saturdays. but an friday's mom dad Billy, Jacob and all his friends come to the football games but not to watch the game but to suport me and my teo best friends Alice Brenan and Angala Weber.

we are cheerleaders i'm the captin this year and even though it's just wrong cheering for them is just plain mean (A/N hehe i stole that from "Bring it on") it's my favorite thig to do its so much fun, we just got back from summer break like 3 weeks ago and our first game is tomorrow. hopfuly this year we will win a game this year.

i pulled up to the school and parked next to Alice's yellow porsche that she loves so much. she i got out of my truck and went to the other side to grab my bag, walked to my locker just to trip;. my foot wasn't all the way up on the curbe before i stepped. i started to fall but only to get cought by someone from the side.

"are you okay?" the person that cought me asked and set me right on my feet i turned to see who cought me and it was a guy with Bronze hair and the most beautiful bright green eyes.

"uh yeah thanks."

"your welcome." he said and just stood there.

"um i'm Bella by the way."

"Edward and that's a beautiful name."

"thanks." i said and i looked around to see everyone was stairing at us. most importantly Mike saw us. he started making his way over but i knew it wouldn't be prety so i started talking again and started moving. "so are you new here or something?" i asked

"uh yeah um me and fy family just moved here, my dad's a doctor so we travle a lot but he said that this is the last time we move until we are all graduated... college." i laughed at that. "we just came here from Alaska."

"that is so cool. do you have your forms yet?"

"yeah that's where i came from before you tripped."

"oh sorry about that again."

"no it's okay."

"so what locker number do you have?" i asked hopping it would be near mine. we were almost there too so i wouldn't have to be late for class.

"uh number 239"

YES!!! it is next to mine. "oh really? thats the one riight next to mine." i was jumping on the inside. "so do you have any siblings?" i asked

"yeah my two brothers and my sister. Emmett and Rosalie are dating."

"what? but i thought you said that they were brother and sister?"

"they are sort of you see we are all adopted so they arnt REALLY related only by adoption thats all."

"oh... okay. so are they here with you?" we just came up to our lockers. "well this one is mine and this one is yours." i told him, i opened my locker and got my math book out. he didn't have anything to put in it so he didn't bother opening it.

"uh yeah here comes Jasper now." he said pointing towards a guy with hunny blonde hair and was about 6'2 6'3 he was cute but wasn't my kind. "JASPER!!!" Edward yelled "COME E'RE" he nodded and kept comming this way.

"so is it just you and Jasper here or are you other siblings here too?" i asked

"they'er here they are probly in some janiters closet or in his jeep." he said like it was nothing. Jasper came up to us by now. "Jasper this is bella, Bella this is my brother Jasper."

"hey" he said

"hi"

"BELLA!!" a very chirpy Alice screemed. "Bella did you hear there are new students and i heard they are really cute maybe you'll go out with one of them." she said. i looked over to Edward and Jasper and started blushing like mad. "Bella why ar eyou blushing?" she asked and i blushed even more. so i turned her around so she could see them. "oh" she said.

"Alice this is Edwars and this is Jasper." i said

"hi" she said.

"so what class do you have first" i asked them

"um i have GYM first." Jasper said.

"and i have spanish." Edward said

"oh really do you need help finding them? Alice could show you the way to Spanish cause her first class is right next to it. and i could show you the way to the GYM it's on my way to math."

"that would be great thank you." Edward said.

"EDDIE!!" a loud voice called.

"Eddie?" i whispered to Alice. we startd giggling.

"how many times have i told you to never call me that?" Edward said.

"oh Eddie its okay i'm sure no one was listening" Alice and i were trying to hold in our laughter. "oh hello there well i guess you were listening huh" he said

"yeah" we squeeked out still trying not to laugh. but we couldn't hold it any more and we burst out laughing "Eddie?" we laughed out together. after the laughing died down we composed ourselves again.

"i'm sorry but we tried to not laugh but that was to funny. again sorry Edward."

"it's okay. oh and this is my other brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie." i didn't see the girl bbehimd Emmett because he was so big... not fat but well biult and very muscular.

"hi it's nice to meet you." rosalie said

"you too. hey are you interested in being a cheerleader?" Alice asked

"Alice!!! stop you know i cant just let people on the team!!" i said.

"um yeah i use to be one but then we moved here so... and i know you cant let me on the team with out the captins approval."

"oh she hasnt told you?"

"Alice i'm begging you please shut up." just then the bell rang "well look at that saved by the bell see you guys later." i said and turned around and started walking away but then i remembered that i said that i would show Jasper to the GYM so i stopped and turned around and said "Jasper come on the GYM is this way." i waited for him to catch up to me Emmett fallowed him.

once they caught uo to me "so what class do you have" i asked Emmett and continued walking

"GYM with Jasper here."

"oh okay well here it is i'll see you guy's later and if you get lost dont heitat to ask me for help oka?" they nodded and headed through the doors so i walked off to math.

~~~~~lunch time~~~~~ because classes dont really matter~~~~~

it turns out that rosalie and i had the same spanish class so we walked to the lunch room and got in line to buy our food. we got our trays and started to fill them. just because im a cheerleader doesnt mean i dont eat, and just because i ate didn't mean i ate healthy either.

i grabbed a burger and some cheetos and a i paied and waited for rosalie to pay for her food too. she paid and we walked to table that was empty, insted of sitting with the other girls i wanted to sit with my new friends. Emmett spotted us first so he came over and sat down next to rosalie. then Alice and Jasper came over and last but not least Edward saw us.

he started moving towards us but was stopped by the sluts of the school. Lauren Malry(sp?) and Jesica Stanly(sp?) they were all over him. i sighed "slut alert" i said.

"you might want to go save him Bella" Alice said

"yeah you probly right im the only one they will listen to... that is if they want to stay on the squad they will." so i got up and walked to them everyone started watching. hey girls what are you doing?" i asked them

"non of your bis- oh Bella hi um we arnt doing anything right Lauren?" Jesica said

"uh yeah thats right. we were just asking if Eddie here wanted to sit with us."

"and what did he say?" i asked

"that he didn't want to can you believe that Bella? we were just trying to be nice to him and he said no i mean thats just mean." jesica asked

"yeah he was being mean to us" Lauren said

"is that true Edward? were you being mean to them?"

"what? no Bella i was just-"

"save it Bella doesn't want to hear it." Mike cut in wrapping his arm around my sholders

"um i think bella does!!" i said over ruling him and shrugging his arm off of me. "Edward... you were saying."

"uh i i i wasn't being mean i was just trying to get to the table with my famliy and friends." he said.

"you mean that table?" i asked pointing to the one where i was sitting he nodded " the one im sitting at?" i asked he nodded again. "okay go sit down i'll be there in a sec." i told nodded again and went to go sit down.

"so girls do you want to tell me the truth or do i have to ask Edward? wait you don't even have to tell me i caould already see what you were doing and i'm telling you now. Leave. Him. Alone. and his brothers so this is the first and last time i tell you if i hear or see that you disobeyed me you will be off the squad in a blink of an eye. you got me?"

"what if he wants to date one of us and he starts talking to us?" Lauren asked in a sarcastic voice.

"then you can do what ever you want but as long as you dont start it then its fine got it?" i asked. they nodded and i walked back to the table and sat back down.

"hey i'm sorry about them they wont do it again and if the do... to any of you guy's then tell me and i'll take care of them. and before you ask the only reason why they listen to me is because they dont want to get kicked off my squad."

"what are you the co-captin or something?" rosalie asked. Jasper just sat there with his mouth open and Emmett sat there with a huge grin on his face while Edward looked imbarised and Alice looked normal.

"rosalie didn't you here Bella?" jasper asked

"yeah she said the they don't want to get kicked off her squad... oh...oh YOUR captin." she said

"yeah i am." i said looking at my food.

"that's so cool." Rosalie said

"thanks" after lunch we went our seperate ways well almost everyone that is Edward and i had bio together so we left together. "so how's your first day in froks high going for you?" i asked him.

"it's good in math i had with Rose and then in GYM i got a placed on the football team."

"really? well maybe with out on the team we can finnaly win game." he laughed "no i'm not kidding the last time we won a game was 6 years with you on the team there will be one person to cheer for." i said but then covered my mouth. "so anything esle?" i asked just to change to subject.

"well theres this girl and she's really prety and i don't know how to tell her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey guy's i know it's a cliff hanger but i just wanted to post again before the day was done thanks for reading and thank you "danie568" for being my first reviewer. and please review thanks

bookworm2341 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guy's um heres chapter four enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's POV

what did he just say? did i hear him right? who does he like? please don't be Jesica or Lauren man that would so suck.

we got to the bio class room and we walked in and i went to me seat but he had to wait for the teacher so he could get his seat asined but i already know that he's going to be my partner because it's the only seat open for him. but he still had to wait for the teacher.

walked in a few minutes later and Edward handed him a piece of paper. looked at it then signed it, and stood up and said "okay class we have a new student with us today his name is Edward Cullen and i would like you to be nice to him and welcome him. it looks like there is only one seat open, Isabella can you please raise your hand so can know where to sit please?"

i sighed i hate my full name i hate it with a passion. so i raised my hand just so i wouldn't get in trouble with . Edward gave me a weird look but he walked down to me anyway."Isabella i prasume?" he joked

"oh haha your so funny just sit down." he did and started the lesson.

after bio was my free period because i had cheer pratice after school, and they didn't want to over work us so we get GYM off. edward had english next and since its my free time i walked him over.

"so why did you say your name is Bella and not Isabella?" he asked

"well it's because i hate my full name and eveyone calls me Bella so it just works everyone is happy."

"okay um so what do you have next?" he asked

"oh i have GYM as a free period because they 'don't want to over work' us cheerleaders so we have it off. i mean i could just leave right now but why do that when in an hour i have to be back for pratice. so i just go to the library and either read or do homework or both."

"a cheerleader that reads and does homework wow i have to say i'm a little impressed."

"hey!! i am very smart thank you very much i am a strait A student and i dont cheat like some people i know. and i love reading almost as much as i love cheering." hen laughed at that. "well here's your English class i guess i'll see ya later... you know pratice and all."

"uh yeah sure i'll see ya later." he hesitated a little but then walked in. so i started walking again towards the library to do homework baceuse there wasnt much todo for me and like i said i'm a strait A student.

"hey Bella."

"hey how are you today." i asked the librarian.

"ehh i've had better but i can't complain. did you bring me something?" she asked. i almost forgot.

"no i didn't... sort of um it's something i havent made in a while it's peanut butter fudge with chocolate swirls."

"oh yum i cant wait till i can eat them with Henry." i laughed and waved goodbye and went to start homework.

the hour went by faster then i thought it would but when the bell rang i gathered up my things, put them in my bag and headed for my truck to grab my GYM bag and put my school bag into the cab. i walked to the girls changing room and met up with Alice and Angala. Angala doesn't have any classes with me or Alice not even lunch witch really sucks. but we did get to see her at pratice and other places that we desided to hang out at.

"hey guy's did you hear that we got new students?" Angala asked

"not only did we hear but we sat with them at lunch and Bella has a few classes with some of them." Alice said.

"yeah and they are realy nice too."

"oh and Bella i invited Rosalie to pratice is that okay?"

"yeah sure maybe she can join in we can always use another girl on the squad and she did say she use to be one. so who knows." i said and slipped out of my jeans and into some shorts and from a long sleve to a short sleve shirt. "alright i'll see you out there" i said and turned and walked out when everyone else walked in to change.

i saw rosalie sitting on one of the blechers so i walked over to her. "feel free to join in at anytime okay and if i like what i see then you have a spot okay."

"okay thanks Bella" she said and hugged me.

i started streching and while the girls came in they to started streching. once everyone was in witch we had to wait twenty minutes for Jesica and Lauren to get ready i lead them all in to the regular streches that we had to do with a partner and then we did twenty pushup's and then twenty sit up's and we repeted the push up's and sit up's three times and then we got into our tumbles and flips. Rosalie joined in from the begining and man she was good.

after all our hard work we started having fun bye doing some silly rutines with fun music. the doors to the GYM opened and all the guys started pooring in. i guess that football prtice was over. i started walking over when all the guy's were in i went outside to help Coach Clap clean up.

"hey Coach how are they this year? do you think we have a chance?"

"ah well Bell it looks like we might have a chance with the new boys on the team. the Cullen's"

"wait are you saying you have all three Cullen's on the feild?" he nodded and i handed him one of the footballs "wow" i said and picked up the rest of the equipment. we brought it all back into the suply closet. i looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7 o'clock so i turned toward coach and said "hey Coach i really have to go it's late and i'm really tired."

"okay Bella thanks for the help picking things up have a good night."

"you too and good luck with the game tomarrow."

"thanks"

with that i ran to the locker room changed back into my clothes i had on earlyer, put my stuff into my bag and ran to my truck. i got into my truck and tried to start it... but it didn't work. so i tried again... nothing...again. oh man the one time i really want to be home is the time i have to walk home. grabbed my school bag and got out of the truck. i locked it up and started walking home. before i even took three steps it started to rain. i love the rain it's so calming but when i have my school work in it that can get ruined it plained sucked.

before i got off the achool grounds a volvo pulled up to me and the window rolled down. "hey Bella need a ride?" i knew that voice anywhere. it was Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alright guy's it's 12:20 in the morning for me so i'm going to sleep now please review and thanks for reading.

bookworm2341 


	5. Chapter 5

hey guy's thank you so much for reading and thank you for reviewing so here's chapter five ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's POV

"Edward? what are you doing here after school so late?" he got out of his car and ran over to me.

"Bella let's talk about this in the car your getting soaked out here." he said and started stearing me to the passenger side, he opened the door and i got in. i saw through the windows as he ran infront of the car to the drivers side so he wouldn't get as wet.

he go in the car and turned towards me. "are you crazy why were you walking? you could get sick or ran over by a car or something." he sounded worried. but why would he be worried he's only known me for less then a day.

"well my truck wouldnt start so i had to walk home... like i always do when it doesn't start. it's no big deal i've been doing this for the past 3 years." i told him like it was nothing because it was.

"well not anymore im going to be picking you up from now on i don't want you to get hurt because of the truck okay?" is he serius?

"thanks but you can't."

"what? why?"

"well it's fine by me but you'll have to talk to my father and i doubt he'll like it. and if you dissobay him you'll get arrested."

"what? why would i get arrested."

i took a deep breath and sighed. "my dad is the cheif of police, and i'm his little girl and he wont let any boy drive me anywhere... unless it's my friend Jacob Black or... i can't believe he likes him but Mike Newton." i made a gag noise. he started laughing. i liked the sound of it. i sighed again.

"well... what time does you dad get home?" he asked

i scrunched my eyebrows together "why?"

"well what your father don't know wont hurt him right?" i laughed

"wow you have a very, very, very dagerous side dont you? the gossip around this toen will spred and by the end of tomorrow he'll know about it." this time it was his turn to scrunch this eyebrows "you can't keep secrets in this town trust me we can try and hide it but it will get out sooner or later and i'd rather you not get arrested."

"oh well... um."

"how about you try and get to know him maybe he wont arrest you?"

he gulpped "well yeah okay umm when?"

that's a very good question when would it be good? dad's always happy after dinned when he's rubbing his stumach. should i invit him to dinner? maybe he has plans? well one way to find out.

"Isabella-" "Edward-" we said at the same time. "you go first." he said

"no you go mine can wait."

"ookay um i was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and my family tonight." i laughed. "what?" he asked

"i was just about to ask you the same thing. um let me call my parentss and let them know i wont be home for dinner. so oh wait i dont have a phone. um."

"here you can use mine." he said and pulled out his phone and handed it to me. i took it from his hands. he took the car out of park and started driving while i diled my home phone.

it rng twice before my dad picked up. "hello Swan resitdance." he said groggly

"hey daddy it me i was just calling to tell you that i'm going to be home late tonight i'm hanging out with a friend okay?"

"hey pumpkin yeah thats fine i'll tell your mom..." he waited for the imformation of where i'm going.

"the cullens Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper with there parents at there house."

"okay darling have fun don't stay out to late and if you are going to don't forget to call us." he said

"okay i love you bye."

"by- wait!!! how many boy's are going to be there?" man i was almost out of the clear.

"um three but one of them has a girlfriend and don't worry okay there parents are going to be there okay?"

"fine but don't be alone with them okay?" he wasn't happy i could tell.

"yeah i got it... oh and before i forget my truck didn't start again so Edward is going to be giving me a ride i love you bye." i said and ended the call before he could say anything else.

"so your father is okay with you comming over tonight?" Edward asked

"yeah he's fine with it." i said as we passed a river. it looked like we were leaving forks. "um Edward... where are we going?"

"to my house. my mom likes to be arounded by nature. so we moved out here it's really cool to and when my family and i pley baseball we don't have to worrie about hitting anyone's window's. well anyone's but our's anyway." i laughed

"so you and your family is close then?"

"yeah we are. we play sports with eachother all the time. we do everything together."

"wow that should be nice."

"what? playing sports?" he asked

"no... acting like a family... and actully liking it. i'd kill just to get that. i mean sont get me wrong i love my family and all; we spend time together but only at the dinner table. but never like take a weekend off to do things together. your so lucky."

"well now you can come with us if you like?"

"no thats your family time i don't need to intrude on anything."

"no you wont be and i'm sure my mother would love to have another girl and my siblings already love you." he said as he turned into this road thats serounded by tree's.

"wow um i have one question do you hunt? because with all these trees you should have a lot of dear around here."

"my father and brothers do but i don't like it it's to queit for me." i laughed

"then you'll never get along with my dad if you don't go fishing with him. that's how mick got on his good side; he went fishing with daddy and he caught a fish and he's been on the good side with him and has been trying to go out with me ever since."

"well i can try and fish but im really into loud thing well sort'a." it was queit for a minute untill we pulled up to a big white house. my mouth dropped open. "you like it i guess?" i nodded. he laughed and pulled into a gerage that had four other cars and a motorcyle. he parked his Valvo next to a jeep that i'm betting is Emmett's.

"wow." was all i could say. we got out of the car and walked past the motorcycle i had to staop and look. i walked up to it and squated down to get a better look. "so who's is this? jasper?" i looked up to Edward.

"yeah how'd you guess?"

"well the jeep looks like something Emmett would drive and the marsadees looks to i don't know not him and the other two look to girly."

"oh no not another girl that speaks car." a booming voice that i knew to be Emmett's

"whats wrong with a girl that knows about cars?" Rosalie asked walking up from behind Emmett.

"nothing its just it's what guy's are supose to know about."

"hey you try growing up with the boys from the rez and not know anything about" i started counting on my fingers. "cars, trucks, and motorcycles and on acshtion a snow cycle witch was only once."

"guy's on the rez?" Edward asked

"oh you'll meet one tomorrow at the game. he always comes to the games not for the game but to suport me Alice and Angala."

"why is eveyone out here and why are you touching my bike?" Jasper said coming into the garage.

"oh sorry." i said and removed my hand. "you have a very nice bike. i'd love to go for a ride some day." i said.

"well maybe you might be able to." he said

"yeah"

'oh my gosh!" i ran over and hugged him. he didn't respond for a second but then wrapped his arm's around my waist.

it felt comfortable in his arm's. i've never felt this way in someone's arms i mean not like i hug a lot of guy's but it fells nice.

okay so yeah a little cliffy but i'd like to know who you think Bella should end up with Jasper or Edward? i like them both but i have to pick a Football captin soon and i'll let you decide who she end's up with. please review thanks

bookworm2341 


	6. Chapter 6

okay so i've made up my mind of who bella is going to be with so just read and you'll find out.

after a little bit I let go of Jasper and stepped back. I just remembered that everyone else was there and I blushed, and cleared my throght. "um I mean thanks that would be... great." I said lamly.

"uh you know you wet right?" Jasper said. I looked down opps i guess i forgot.

"oh i'm so sorry i forgot." i blushed even more.

"it's okay."

"Bella come on in and let's get you into some dry clothes." Rosalie said and came over to me, grabbed my arm and lead me into the house. (A/N okay so i know alot of peoplewant Rose to be mean but i want her to be nice so yeah this is nice Rose) Rosalie and i walked into the house and the first thing you see going through the garage door is the kitchen and oh my gosh i'm never going to leave it if i get to cook in it.

"wow" i said

"yeah Esme likes to cook." Rosalie said and pulled me through a door and lead me to a stair case i looked up and saw that there were two more stories we walked up to the next level and she pulled me down to a door when she opened it, it just screamed GIRL!!! so i knew it had to be her room. she pulled me in and she told me to stay there while she went into her closet. about two minutes later she came out with a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, she put them into my hands and pushed me into her bathroom but of corse i tripped and fell on my face.

"oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked and extended her arm to help me up.

"yeah Rosalie i'm fine" i said and grabbed her hand.

"call me Rose." and with that she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"okay." i said to no-one i looked around the room and it was perfect a big tub a shoower that looked heavenly. i shrugged and took off my wet clothes and put on the dry ones. i walked out and saw Rose on her bed waiting for me.

"i knew that would look good on you. Bella do you like to shop?" she asked

"ugh no you sound just like Alice."

"who?"

"oh Alice she's on the squad with me i think you saw her earlier she's short black spiky hair?"

"oh... yeah the flyer?"

"yeah thats her. anyway you sound just like her she loves to shop." Rose started to smile. "what? what are you thinking?"

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

"ugh NO! i hate shopping."

"but your a cheerleader you have to like shopping." she pouted

"not this cheerleader. sorry. but i'm sure Alice would love to shop with you i can call and ask her if you want." i suggusted, and her pout went away

"really? could you please?"

"sure. but i can't right now." she pouted again

"why not? don't you have a cell phone?" i looked down she gaspped. "you don't have a cell phone? how do you live?"

"okay now your really scaring me thats exactuly what Alice she when she found out. you two are going to get along great." i looked back up and saw that Rose had her mouth open stairing at me.

"DINNER!" I heard someone yell up the stairs.

"COMMING!!" Rose shouted back and grabbed my hand and dragged me back down-stairs. we walked down satirs and into their living room where the boys were playing football on the X-BOX. "didn't you here mom? she said that dinner was ready." all three of there heads snapped up at the minchin of food i snorted it was so funny.

they ran into the dinning room with Rose and i right behind them laughing.

"are they always like that?"

she sighed "sadly... they are." i laughed even more. we walked into the dinning room the boys were sat down and whom i think is there father was sitting at the head of the table. Rose sat down then a woman with a few pizza's in her arm's came in, she couldn't see where she was going and was about to trip, i wen to her side and took half the stack so she could make it to the table.

"thank you... who are you?"

"i'm Isabella Swan I go to school with your kids."

"oh well i'm Esme Cullen and thank you again for the help." she said and glared at the boy's who looked down at there laps. We walked to the table with the pizzas she set hers down then took the stack from my hands. "please sit down." she said and guesterd to the seat next to Edward and Rosalie. "Carlisle it looks like we have a visiter this is Isabella Swan she goes to school with the kids."

be"so i see it's nice to meet you Isabella i'm Carlisle Cullen" he said and extended his hand, i shook it.

"it's noce to meet you too Mr and Mrs Cullen, and please call me Bella."

"okay Bella and please call me Carlisle."

i nodded "and please call me Esme dear Mrs Cullen saounds to formal."

i laughed and said "okay" while i sat down

"well dig in everyone." Esme said and we did as we said.

"so Bella what do your parents do?" Carlisle asked

"well my mom is a house wife and my dad is Cheif of Police."

"oh I've met Cheif Swan he's nice" Esme said

i giggled "yeah that's my dad just trying to impress the new people." they all looked at me like i had two heads. "i was kidding."

"oh" after that acward moment

"guess what?" Emmett asked bouncing up and down in his chair.

"what is it honey?" Esme asked after swallowing her food and looked at him.

"we made the football team." Emmett, Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"oh that's wonderful." she said

"and guess what?" i asked

"what?" she said turning to me

"Rose made the cheerleading team."

Rose's eye's went wide. "really?" i nodded. she squeeled and wrapped her arms around me and started bouncing up and down like Emmett was a few seconds ago. i laughed.

"Rosalie thats wonderful i didn't know you were trying out for the squad."

"i didn't either Bella said that i could pratice with them."

they all turned to me. "well heh you see i'm captin and Rose is a great gymnist i would be an idiot not to put her on the squad." i turned towards Rose and said. "and since tomorrow is your first game you can watch and join in, in the stuff you do know... oh and bring your duffle bag so you can change at school every game day we wear our uniforms so tell me your size and i'll have it ready for you tomorrow." she squeeled again and pulled me into another hug.

after dinner Rose gave me hher size then she and Emmett went up stairs while Jasper, Edward and i said down stairs about to play the X-BOX. "you know i can so kick both your buts in football on this thing right?" i said

they scoffed "okay yeah right Bella" they said

"i bet you twenty bucks that i can beat both of you in football on this."

"twenty each?" Jasper asked

"yup and when i win you both owe ME tweny bucks EACH."

"oh your so on." Edward said and shook my hand i turned to Jasper and we shook hands as well. "okay this" Edward said holding up the controler "is a controler you use it to play the game." i rolled my eye's and he handed it to me, Jasper snorted.

wow they have no idea what they just did i was going to go easy on them but not anymore.

"how... when... but... your just a girl!" Jasper said

"aw man i just lost tweny bucks!" Edward said

"how'd you learn to play like that?"Jasper asked

"like i told Edward before when i was growing up i was around guys all guy's no girls. and they never wanted to play with barbies and neither did i so yeah i grew up playing with the guy's. why do you think Coach Clapp and i get along so well?"

they shrugged "you'll find out on monday then... wheres my money?" i asked they groned and dug in there pockets and pulled out twentys and gave them to me. i looked at my watch it read 10:30 "oh shoot um i need to get home."

"okay i'll go get my key's" Edward said and went upstairs leaving me and Jasper alone.

"so... that was a good game Bella you have to teach me sometime."

"okay."

"okay let's go" Edward said comming back down stairs. we walked back to the kitchen and was about to head into the garage when Jasper came running up calling me.

i turned towards him. "hey Bella you know that short girl that was talking to you earlyer today?"

"Alice? yeah sure i know her why?"'

"" he said really fast

"what? can you say that slower"

"i said well i was wondering if you could give her my number."

"oh yeah sure but um what is it?"

"oh yeah here." he said and handed my a piece of papper.

"okay i'll make sure to give this to her."

"thank you" he said and hugged me again.

"well i have to go. i have cerfue so i'll see you tomorrow." i said and pulled back.

"yeah see ya." he said and i walked into their garage and walked to Edwards car he was at my door waiting for me. i slid in, he shut the door and walked to the drivers side.

he got in and started it up. the ride home was quiet except for me giving him the derections to my house. he pulled up behind the cruzer he got out and opened my door for me. "thank you for tonight Edward it was nice."

"nice enough to give me my money back?"

"i was going to but i don't think so anymore." he laughed. he walked me to my front door making sure i 'get in safly' "goodnight Edward see you tomorrow morning."

"goodnight" he said, i opened the door and waited for him to drive off. i waved and closed the door.

"i'm home" i said

"did you have fun?" dad asked from the living room.

"yeah i did. wheres mom?" i asked walking in seeing him sitting on the couch

"she's asleep she has an early day tomorrow sso she went to bed early and i was waiting for you to get home and now you are i'm going to go to sleep too." he said getting up and streched. he turned off the tv and came up to me, gave me a hug and we both went up the stairs.

"i'm tired too i'm going to bed too goodnight daddy."

"night pumpkin." he said and walked into his and mom's room.

i walked into my room grapped my pj's and my bag to take a shower. i walked across the hall into the bathroom and turned on the water. i was about to strip when i remembered i had on Rosalies clothes on i'm going to have to get these back to her when there cleaned. i undressed and climbed into the nice worm water and let it relax me. i washed my hair and body and climbed out. i put on my pj's and gathered the clothes and my stuff and walked back into my room.

i set the stuff down then climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about one person... Edward Cullen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay please tell me what you think please review 


	7. Chapter 7

thanks to all who reviewed heres the next chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when i woke up the next day i couldnt wipe the smile off my face. it was friday the day of the game and i get to see Jacob. i got up and went to my coset and got my uniform out and laied it on my bed. i got my bathroom stuff and a towel and headed to take a shower.

i washed my hair and body rinsed off, got out and dried off. i wrapped my towel around my body and got my hairdryer out and started drying my hair. i kept changing my mind of how i wanted it but in the end i stuck with it in a ponytail. i rewapped my towel around my self and went back to my room and through my uniform on. i did my makeup with green and gold eye shadow. (A/N okay i don't really know the colors of their school so i just went with my old schools colors) and a green paw print on my right cheekwith gold spirkles on it.

once i was done i headed sown stairs to find mom and dad but all there was, was a note on the fridge. it said...

Bells,

sorry we're not here we had to go in early today. but have a good day and we'll see you at the game. go team/

love mom and dad

i sighed and crumbled up the note and through it away. i walked back to the fridge and got the milk out. i looked in the cabnit looking for the poptarts. i found them with the cereal. i pulled out the blueberry flavored kind and put the box back. i got a glass out and poored the milk i it and srank it up. i walked out the door with my bag on one sholder my pompoms and cone in the othe hand while trying not to break my poptart. i through my stuff in the back got in and tried starting my truck. when i turned the key it made a click sound so i tried it again but it clicked again. i got out popped the hood. i couldn't idintify what the problem was. i sighed and slammed the hood down and grabbed my stuff out of the back and started walking. i didn't get far before i could even take ten steps it started raining.

"OH COME ON!!!!" i screamed looking up to the sky. "REALLY? YOU HAD TO PICK TODAY? TODAY OF ALL DAYS? UGH" i dropped my stuff to the ground but the was even worse because i set them in a puddle "ugh ok someone up there really hates me." i picked my stuff back up and started walking to school again. at times like this i always wish i had a ipod and not a cd player. well nows the time to think about a new cheer or something lik-

BEEP BEEP

i turned around and saw Edwards silver volvo pulling up behind me.

"Bella what are you doing walking home? don't you have a car?" he asked as the window rolled down.

i walked over to the window. "yeah i do but its not working i don't know whats wrong with it."

"get in before you catch a cold and i'll ask Rose to look under it tomorrow."

i opened the door and put my stuff in the back seat and then sat down and strapped in and he drove off towards school. "na it's okay i'm going to have Jake look at it. he's always trying to get under my hood." i said then thought about how it sounded so i added. "of my car i mean not... you know." he laughed

"yeah i know what you mean don't worry about it." he said while still cuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay i know its really really really short but i just wanted to update so please tell me what you think. thanks.

bookworm2341 


	8. Chapter 8

omg please don't kill me for the not long update so here.

I am such an idiot I can't believe I said that!!! I am such a dork. Be probably thinks I'm easy so something now... Well he said that he understood what I said. But you never know.

"So haw is school going for you?" Edward asked me after an awkward moment.

"Um i guess you can say everything is going good. All my classes are great I have all A's so far... Um how about you? How are your classes going?"

"Great actually. I've done the homework before so everything is good. My sports is going great well we don't know who the captain of the football team is but everything else is great. Do you like any sports?

yeah I love sports. When your a cheerleader for over seven years then you have to start learning the sports you cheer for. If you don't then your just plain stupid. I said

what about Lauren?

like I said. But I really cant say anything to her because I need her on the squad... well that is until I can get your sister on the squad then she is out, and once she is out I know that Jessica will leave as-well so it's a two for one.

By the time we got to school the parking lot was full and Alice was waiting for me and saving me a spot but once she saw that I was with Edward then she let him have it. It's a rule that we have if one of us gets there before the other we save the other a parking spot no matter what even in the snow. But of course we always text each other before we leave so we leave at the same time and we don't have to wait long to get worm.

park there I said pointing to where Alice was standing

well I don't think you have to wait long for her to join. She already loves the squad and you so all you really have to do is ask and then she'll say yes before your even done getting the words out of your mouth. he said with a smirk on his face.

oh really?

yes really.

we'll see. I said and got out and went right over to Rosalie. Hey Rose!

yeah?

come here for a sec. waving her over.

what do you need? she asked

well I was wondering if you would like to jo-

YES!!!! I will be the best you have ever seen I promise... well maybe not better then you and Alice but better then everyone else yeah.

I laughed but then looked back at Edward and saw him smirking so I stuck out my tongue at him. Very mature Bella. Emmett said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around Rose.

I really don't care. He's a know it all. So he deserves it!

what he do this time? I didn't say anything and walked away. aw come on Bell's what did he do? Please tell me?

no just stop following me go to class. Or you'll be late. I said and kept walking but I was stopped by a pair of arm's around my waist stopping my movement. let go of me!

no I'm sorry for being right but it's just I know my sister better than anyone else. So yeah. Edward said turning me around so I could face him. forgive me?

I don't think so. I said and tried to wiggle out of his grip. But I couldn't he had a good grip on me. please let me go. I asked

no. please Bella I really didn't mean to tick you off. I really didn't want to be here but I couldn't not forgive him he pulled his puppy eye's out witch wasn't fair. He looked so cute with his green eye's.

Fine! But I'm not happy about it. Edward got this huge smile on his face. Smug little... ugh!

what? I just think it's great that you forgave me.

yeah sure you do. Just leave me alone. I said and finally got free and ran the rest of the way to my class. He didn't come after me witch I was so glad for because if he did I would have ripped his head off I really just need to calm down. When I got to (I don't remember her schedule so I have to rethink of it so yeah she's on her way to math now.) math class I sat down and got my book out.

~~~~~~~~lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey Bella Mike said coming up behind me while I was in line getting my food. are you going to be sitting with us or are you going to be sitting with Cullen again?

well I was thinking about sitting with y'all but I changed my mind. I said and paid for my food and when to the table that everyone was sitting at. hey do you want to go eat on the football field? I asked.

can we do that? Rose asked

oh yeah we do it all the time. It's so much fun too because some of the classes are still going and one of them is a gym and they always run on the track so we can have lunch and and great show. Alice said gathering up her food.

then I guess I'm in. Rose said and gathered her food too.

but what about us? Emmett asked when Rose and Alice disappeared out of the caf door

oh well you can watch too. I mean I didn't know you were into that. But yeah the guy's have nice body's. Oh and for Edward and Jasper there are girls out there too if you want to watch. I said and ran out the door before they could react.

~~~~~~~~

please review 


	9. Chapter 9

So yeah I'm out of school until august so yay happy summer to all. So here's the next chapter

chapter 9

Edward's POV

Did she just say that Emmett was gay? Oh man I never thought Bella had _that_ in her.

Jasper's POV

ha ha oh man he's gonna get her.

Emmett's POV

did she just insult my man hood? I thought as I got up to follow her. I ran after her and I saw that Jasper and Edward behind me. I'm so going to get her for that. I opened the doors and saw her walking with rose and Alice so I started running after her. Alice turned her head and saw me coming.

"run Bella Emmett's running this way." Alice yelled. Bella looked behind as well she handed her food over and then made a run for it. She went onto the track where people were running along. She passed them and then I passed them catching up to her. I was an inch away about to grab her when she made a sharp right turn. But I never made the turn to I had to double back but when I got there she was out of site.

So I walked back to the stands where Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward were sitting.

"I'm gonna get her you know that right?" I said

"why do you think she ran? She knew you were going to do that!"

_let my love open the door_

_let my love open the door_

_let my love open the door_

_to your heart. _

_To your heart._

_To your heart._

Edwards phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. He listened to who ever that was for a minute then laughed. "okay I'll be right there.... no I wont let that happen.... okay." he said then stood up. "I'll be right back." he said and left.

"okay so anyone know who he was talking to?" I asked they all looked me like I was crazy. "what?"

Bella POV

crap I thought he was going to catch me for a minute. I saw that the bathrooms were up ahead on the right. I made a sharp right turn and ran into the girls room. I waited for 5 minutes then I called Edward.

"hello?" Edward said

"hey I know he's with you so can you come get me I'm in the girl room on the right side on the field."

"Alright I'll be right there."

"what if Emmett get's me and wont let me see you for the rest of the day?"

"i won't let that happen"

"okay just come quick."

"okay." he said and hung up. It was five minutes later that I heard a knock on the door. "Bella? Are you in there?" Edwards voice asked. I opened the door and pulled him in. "Bella what are you doing I can't be in here."

"no other girl is in here yet so don't worry it's just me and you... is Emmett mad?"

" I don't think he's mad just a little annoyed because you made a comment about his "man hood" and now he's waiting for you to come back."

"will you protect me?"

"sure." he said and started pulling me out the door. But I was pulling back. "your going to have to face him you know." I sighed and pouted then reluctantly let him pull me to where everyone was sitting.

Hey I know it's really short but I was thinking that I would do shorter chapters and update sooner then longer chapters and having you be like "oh come on update." so yeah I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's it's me bookworm2341 I know it's been a long time but i've been busy but I'm going to try and be better with updating now that it's summer but I won't be able to update everyday like some of you would like but hey i'm here now so yeah here is chapter 10 I hope you like it.**

_previously_

"_will you protect me?"_

"_sure." he said and started pulling me out the door. But I was pulling back. "your going to have to face him you know." I sighed and pouted then reluctantly let him pull me to where everyone was sitting._

As we made our way back to the bleachers I saw that everyone was looking at me. Or maybe they were looking at Edward dragging me behind him. Who knows.

"Eddie?" I heard someone call him. He tensed up I didn't know the voice from anywhere. I looked over my shoulder and saw a red headed girl heading our way or should I say Edwards way. "Oh my gosh Eddie it is you! I thought I'd find you here."

he finally stopped walking and turned towards her. When she caught up to us she walked right up to him and kissed him. My jaw dropped. When I couldn't take it anymore I yanked my hand out of his and ran to the others, where my stuff was.

"Ah Bella so you've returned." Emmett said but I just ignored him and grabbed my stuff and ran to class even though it doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I put my bag down grabbed my Ipod, and laid my head down on the table and started to cry.

I thought he liked me? What is wrong with me I should have known he would have a girl friend. But why wouldn't he tell me about her? I turned on my Ipod and temporary home by Carrie Underwood came on. Just what I need a reason to cry so if anyone asks it's the song I'm crying about.

I should have known even though I thought he liked me. He has a girlfriend it's just not fair! We were getting along just great and now that red headed bimbo came in the picture and ruined it.

"Isabella?" I heard Mr. Banner asked coming in the door. I guess I've been sitting here longer then I thought.

"yes Mr. Banner?"

"is everything alright? Your crying."

"Everything is fine Mr. Banner it's just something I'm listening to. It's nothing."

"okay then." he said and started to write something on the board. It was class work that I could tell so I got out my homework, and my notebook and a pen and started writing what he wrote down so I wouldn't have to do it with everyone else.

I kept thinking about who that girl is. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's from where they moved from. That has to be it, it's the only reason how I don't know her.

Before I knew it the class was just about full so I put my Ipod away and grabbed my bio book while I was at it. Just so it looked like I was getting it and not putting my music away. My stomach started to turn.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say but I just ignored him like I did with Emmett because I really don't want to talk to him right now. "Bella please. She means nothing to me she came down from Alaska to surprise me. But I broke things off months ago. Even before we moved here. Trust me Tanya means nothing." I rolled my eye's at him. Like I'm going to believe that. I started to feel cold and started to shake.

"yeah right. It sure looked like that to me." I said with my teeth clenched trying not to throw up so I gathered my stuff.

"Ms. Swan you have to be seated the bell is about to ring." Mr. Banner said

"Mr. Banner I really don't feel well I think I'm going to puke."

"oh my, go to the nurses office you look green. Who will escort Ms. Swan to the nurse?"

"I'll take her Mr. Banner" I was so glad h was taking me and not Cullen.

"thank you Mr. Newton." Mr. Banner said and handed us a hall pass. We got about half way down the hall when I really had to stop moving. So I stopped.

"Bella come on we have to keep moving." I leaned up against the wall

"we will in just a minute I just need to rest a little bit." I don't know what wrong with me. I can't be sick if I miss practice they will just slack off and not do anything. We have a competition in a month we have to practice.

"Bella?" I heard a southern accent call my name witch only means that it's Jasper. "What's wrong with her?"

**hey guy's I know it's really short but this is all I have right now but i'll update more now that it's summer. Review tell me what you think.**

**bookworm2341**


	11. AN

**NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ**

_**HEY GUY'S/GIRL'S**_

_**Um it kills me to say this but I won't be updating for a while… I just found out that my cat has cancer and he is being put to sleep tomorrow… um he's not just a cat to me and my family. He is family. He's been there for everything; I have had a hard time just typing this up because I only have 24 hours left with the best thing that has ever happened to my family. **_

_**But do not worry I will continue my stories… I already have them written up so I have everything I need to update it's just too hard for me to focus on anything else… so I'm gonna keep writing and just keep my mind on school right now… y'all are the best… thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story… in a few months I'll update again. Sorry again**_


	12. Chapter 11

**You guy's must really hate me. I know I haven't updated since my cat died but it's hard with out him I'm going to attempt to write a chapter now so I hope you like it.**

_**"Bella come on we have to keep moving." I leaned up against the wall**_

_**"we will in just a minute I just need to rest a little bit." I don't know what wrong with me. I can't be sick if I miss practice they will just slack off and not do anything. We have a competition in a month we have to practice.**_

_**"Bella?" I heard a southern accent call my name witch only means that it's Jasper. "What's wrong with her?"**_

I'm just not feeling well so Mike is taking me to the nurse's office. It's nothing really Jasper everything is alright. I said and got up to walk again. I got five feet before I had to rest again. The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and into a pare of arms.

You aren't fine Bella Jasper said and kept walking as if I weighed like nothing.

Put me down before you hurt yourself!

You weigh nothing. And as he said that we came to a stop in front of the nurse's office, Jasper looked down at me. do you want to go in or do you want to just skip class?

I looked at him, thinking about how to answer him. Skip?

Okay darlin' He said and looked back at Mike who was still trailing behind us. Tell Banner that Bella isn't feeling well and went home. And with that we were walking again well he was I was just sitting there looking pretty.

He walked us over to his truck I have to be back here for the game later. I told him and climbed in since I didn't have to worry about my truck cause it's at home where it wouldn't start. He nodded his head and went around to the driver side, got in, started the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

We didn't talk for a while just sat while he drove. I didn't want to think about Edward and that girl but it hurt because I really like him. I just kept seeing that kiss over and over in my head. I didn't notice that we stopped until Jasper spoke about walking on the beach. I looked out the window and sure enough we were on First Beach. Before we got out I took off my shoes and socks so I could walk on the beach without having to worry about getting sand in them. When we got out the wind was blowing so that means my skirt was going everywhere so I just hugged my jacket to my body to keep warm.

We walked for about five minutes before he spoke. Bella are you ready to tell me what's going on with you? He asked softly.

Edward kissed a girl in front of me. It hurts because I really, really like him

I thought you did. He said and pulled me into a hug. Bella he likes you too. I haven't seen him like this in ever. Who was it that he kissed?

I don't know. He said it was some girl named Tanya and that he broke up with her months ago but when they kissed in front of me it really hurt.

Tanya? She's here? Oh man Bella you have to believe that she and him are over they haven't been together in six months. He doesn't like her I don't think he ever liked her. But he does like you however.

I thought about that. But then why did he kiss her? I looked back to the scene. He didn't kiss her! She kissed him. Oh man now I really feel stupid, I should have just listened to him in the first place. I groaned out loud and heard Jasper chuckle.

We need to get back to school I have a game and you have to get to Edward and talk to him. He said and turned me around and we walked back to his truck, I put my shoes and socks back on and got in and we headed back to school.

Thanks Jasper. I said and we got into the parking lot that was now kind of empty because school let out about an hour ago. We walked to the track together cause that's where everyone had to be for practice. I looked over to my girls and saw that Jessica and Lauren barking orders at the others and trying to get the guy's attention by pulling their skirts up higher than I allowed.

GUY'S get up off your lazy buts and do some drills! You don't need to stretch! Lauren said trying to get the girls up.


End file.
